Someones out to ruin New Directions
by RollingInThe
Summary: Kurts finally back from Dalton, and everyone is excited about Nationals! Rachel and Finn, both co-captains face a dilema which needs to be fixed before nationals or they can't compete. There is a suprise Romance for Kurt, and some Finchel.


So this is my first fanfiction. It took me a while to get it going. Please review, all are helpful to improve!

I do not own Glee.

The week to nationals was finally arriving, and the Glee club was spending every possible moment they could find to rehearse, - nothing was going to stop them to getting what they deserve. No matter how hard they tried, Jesse St James was always destroying their high of success, constantly droning on the Vocal Adrenaline were hard at work, centring their whole performance around their best performer –which from previous years was him. What Jesse failed to see was that this Glee club was a team.

"St Ass, if you haven't noticed we're a team! We do things a little differently, like making breakfast on a plate, not on peoples heads!" One Finn Hudson had had enough of Jesse St James' attitude and was finally standing up for not only himself, but also his team. "We know who are best performers are, and you're looking at all 13 of us!" Several heads at that time popped up shocked at the words uttering from Finns mouth, all knowing that the performers were all of similar ability but no one could reach the emotional standard Rachel Berry was able to produce.

As he said that, three members of the football team Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang flanked Finn.

"This is not over Hudson, only one other person in this room understands the true meaning of my words, and if you knuckle heads tried as hard, practice day and night you would be able to pull off such an emotional -"

Cutting Jesse off, the brunette interupted. "That's it Jesse, you can't come strolling back into our school, our club and expect everyone to bow down to you! Yes, you have four national championships under your belt from VOCAL ADRENALINE; you know how **they **work as a team. And the only way that you are going to so much as approve our performance is if **I** steal the experience of singing at nationals from **my team**. Which I'm not, because I like being a part of something special."

Though Rachels dream was to sing in New York, be a star on broardway, and she droned on and on about having all solos, but the truth was she finally felt like she belong. Every jaw had dropped, shell shocked, for the first time no one had a come back to what Rachel Berry had said, being used to her demands for solos all the time.

"No matter how hard it is to agree with Rachel, this time I agree with her. We're going to work how we want to, and you can either accept that, or move on." Walking forward Santana Lopez of all people agreed, slinging her arm round the small brunette, "We're a part of something special."

Shocked at all the idiocy he was seeing, Jesse smirked "Fine have it your way. From the top."

What none of these students knew; Mr Shue had over heard the whole conversation. Finally pleased to see some unity between the kids, a real sense of teamwork, and no souless automatons.

Yes Sue Sylvester was done terrorizing and trying to demolish Glee Club, but one individual was finding anyway possibly to make sure New Directions were unable to compete.

"Can Kurt Humel and Mr Shuester please come to the principles office now." Was heard through out the corridors from Mr Figgins.

"Do you know what that's about?" Kurt's sassy diva friend asked, with a hint of fear.

"Mercedes, my dear diva, its probably nothing, the old frail lady in the office has most likely lost my transfer papers." Kurt replied cooly not wanting to show any anxiety of what he new was about to come.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! We're so close to nationals, and now they decide to spring this upon us." Mr Shue's outrage was astonishing, he was never so angry, and after seeing the unity from the team the other day, it broke his heart.

"Mr Shue, I'm sure theres a valid explanation as to why the Show Choir Board hasn't told us earlier" Kurt said while trying to keep his cool. This was definitely not, what he was expecting to come up in the principles office. He, Kurt Hummel was unable to perform at nationals! Hisone dream to fly on a plane and leave Ohio, all because he had been a part of the Warblers, and performed at Sectionals and Regionals. "I… I.. I'm going to get some air." Kurt stuttered, shocking Mr Shue and Mr Figgins with his cool façade.

"Berry, get a Glee meeting ASAP. I have some pretty bad news. But firstly I need to talk to the two co-captains." Kurt rushed into his cell, before letting Rachel say anything.

A buzz started in his jean pocket, his cell had **1 new message**.

I NEED YOU TO COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL. RB*

Was Rachel trying to get back together with him, knowing that he had split with Quinn? But didn't he see Jesse and her kissing in the auditorium? Reluctant to reply strainght away, with nervousness, but also the flare to declare his love to the tiny brunette. I had better wait, he thought.

**1 new message **appeared on his screen again.

FINN HUDSON, DO NOT IGNORE ME I KNOW YOUR NOT CONCENTRATING IN ENGLISH. RB*

Wow, freaky. Keep it plain and simple Hudson, play it cool.

SURE THING 5 ALRIGHT? FH

MAKE IT 4:30. RB*

"In this chapter Atticus tells his children that 'it's a sin to kill a mockingbird'. Finn Hudson, seeing as you are concentrating so hard, please share your thoughts as to what Harper Lee means."

Ah crap.

Pacing frantically in her room, and Kurt sitting anxiously on her double bed, they both waited in an awkward silence for Finn. "It 4:31, where is he." A not very pleased Rachel moaned; she hated tardiness.

Pulling into an all to familiar street, the same questions whirling round in Finns head as to why Rachel would want him over alone. Recognising the car on the side, not Rachels or her fathers, but his stepbrother Kurt. He should have known Rachel wasn't planning on getting back together with him so close to nationals. So what did she want?

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
